Elemental DragonSlayers
by crazy reader 241
Summary: Three months passed since Lissanna came back and Lucy's been feeling neglected and ignored by the whole guild. Intolerably fed up, she leaves fairy tail and abruptly means two mages that claims to be her sisters, and that she's the Dragon Realm's queen needed by her people. Will she believe them? Will Natsu and the rest finally know what they're missing? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: leaving**

Crazyreader241: hey guys! I know I shouldn't do another story while still making one. But I just couldn't concentrate if I hadn't started typing this one! So I did! Anyway I know the concept of Lucy leaving is already founded by a lot of Nalu authors but I wanted to do it too. Adding my OC's of course. So… I hope you enjoy it. And I do not own Fairy Tail though I would be so hyped, if I did!

In the guild…

"Oi, flame brain!" yelled a guy with dark bluish hair who was apparently known as Gray Fullbuster and also known for his odd stripping habit.

"What did you call me ice princess?!" yelled back by a guy with salmon pink hair known as Natsu Dragneel or the famous Salamander. He is known for being really destructive (Me: well he is, isn't he?).

"You want to go for it ash for brain?"

"You bet I want to go for it stripper!"

They bumped heads while glaring intensely at each other and soon started exchanging punches and attacks causing a huge brawl in the guild which had other guild mates joining in.

"Hey Natsu you want to go on a mission with me and happy?" asked a preppy short haired girl whose name is Lissanna Strauss (Me: sorry if I spelled her name wrong) and is the childhood friend of Natsu who was standing next to a blue exceed known as Happy who is also known for being Natsu's best friend.

"Sure thing Lissanna!" He grinned while holding a random guild mate by the shirt. He threw him down and went to Lissanna's side. "What mission are we going on?"

"We still have to go pick one from the request board Natsu."

"Let's go then!"

While Natsu and Lissanna made their way to the request board, a certain blonde celestial mage whose name is Lucy Heartphilia looked at them with sad eyes and she is currently sitting on her favorite chair near the counter

*sigh*

"You have been sighing all day Lu-chan. What's bothering you?" asked a blue haired bookworm named Levy McGarden who was currently sitting beside Lucy while holding a book.

"Levy's right Lucy something seems to be bothering you. How about you tell us what it is?" asked the white haired barmaid known as Mirajane Strauss who is now wiping the glasses.

"It's nothing." Lucy fake smiled at them.

"Come on Lu-chan, just tell us."

"Fine… it's just that ever since Lissanna came back I've been like a ghost to everybody."

"A ghost? How can you be like a ghost?"

"I mean it's been 3 months ever since Lissanna came back-and I'm really glad she is, really!- it's just that, it's like I don't exist anymore. They don't even notice I'm here, not even Natsu My Best Friend… I feel like he hasn't known me at all."

"I'm sure that's not true Lu-chan. Natsu can never forget you!"

Just then Natsu and Lissanna cut in and handed Mirajane the mission they were going to.

"Hey Mira! Me and Lissanna are going to take this mission!" Natsu said with a toothy grin while his arms were around Lissanna's shoulders.

"Sure Natsu, just give me second."

"Hi Levy!" Natsu and Lissanna waved at Levy and she waved back.

"Here you go Natsu. Have a safe trip!"

"Thanks Mira! We will!"

Natsu and Lissanna went to the doors and stepped out of the guild.

Meanwhile with Lucy and the others…

"See? He didn't even say hi to me and I was just right beside him!" Levy and Mira went speechless and didn't know what to say. "I think it's best if I just leave…"

"Lucy if you leave nothing will ever be the same!"

"If I don't leave, I will never be the same!"

"Lu-chan are you sure about this?"

Just then the guild doors burst open and standing there was Natsu, Lissanna and Happy, although Natsu had something different about him.

"Hey I've got an announcement to make!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs having the whole guild's attention. "From this day on, Lissanna is now part of Team Natsu and Lucy is off the team!" the whole guild burst in murmurs.

"Why kick Lucy off the team?!" a random guild mate asked.

"Well that's because she's weak and hides behind her spirits all the time!" Natsu yelled back. "If anyone sees her, do me a favor and tell her. Bye!" then just like that the three of them were gone…

Hearing this Lucy was shocked and at the same time confused at Natsu's sudden announcement. She felt like she was ready to burst into tears anytime and that her heart was just smashed to pieces carelessly. She thought for a minute then faced Levy. "Yes I'm sure…" she said nodding at them with a determined but sad smile on her face.

"If that's what you really want Lucy, we won't stop you…" Mira said while she was in the verge of tears. She hugged Lucy tightly as if never wanting to let her go.

"Just always be safe, okay Lu-chan?" Levy said having the same reaction as Mira and Hugged Lucy.

"Okay…" she hugged the both of them back and they stayed like that for 2 minutes before letting go. "I need to go talk to the master now."

"Okay. Never forget to write to us every month okay?"

"Sure, bye." Lucy hopped down from her chair and went up to the master's office. She knocked 2 times.

"Come in." Lucy opened the door to see Master on his seat facing away from her.

"Master I have to talk to you about something." Lucy said sitting on the chair in front of the table. A few moments of silence later the master spoke.

"Have you made up your mind child?"

"H-how did you know Master?" Lucy said shocked.

"I heard the whole conversation." Lucy went silent after hearing that the master heard everything and looked down at the floor 'causing her face to be covered. "Have you made up your mind my child?" this time the master turned around and looked at her with concern

She looked up then answered "I have master."

"Okay, if that is your decision I can't do anything to stop you." This time the master smiled at her. "When are will you return?"

"I don't know master. Probably after 4 or 5 years I guess."

"Okay. We will wait for you then."

"Thank you master." She smiled then stood up and hugged the master and he hugged back. He took her right hand which had her pink fairy tail mark and waved his hand on top of it a white light illuminated from his hand then it disappeared. He removed his hand from hers showing that the mark had disappeared. She hugged her once again then let go and headed for the door. "I promise I will write to you master. I have one last request master."

"What is it child?"

"Please don't tell anyone that I left. If ever they notice I'm gone then you can tell them. But for now please don't mention anything. Only Mira and Levy know."

"You have my word." He nodded.

"Thank you master. Goodbye" with one final wave she opened the door then stepped out. She headed for the guild doors then took off to her apartment.

Once arriving at her apartment she grabbed her mallet and started packing her necessary things. After packing, she went to her desk sat down and wrote letters 4 private letters and one letter for the whole guild. Writing the letters took her 3 hours to finish, and then she cast a spell on each of the letters. The 4 letters were only to be opened by the people it was written to. While the last letter were only to be opened when her former guild mates have noticed her absence. Finally done with everything she called out Virgo and asked her to deliver the letters and the last letter was to be delivered to Mirajane. After a few minutes Virgo went back to the spirit world and Lucy grabbed her things and left her apartment and locked it. She went to the Landlady and told her that she would be sending the monthly pay to her while she was away, and then she headed for the train station.

Once arriving at the station she boarded the train she booked for a few moments later and turned to look at magnolia.

"Goodbye Magnolia, Goodbye Fairy tail. See you when I come back…"

~end~

Hey guys! so… did you like it? Was it good? Or was it bad? If you have any tips please don't hesitate to tell me about it. I can take criticism well, so no need to hesitate. PLEASE REVIEW! I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT BYE!


	2. Chapter 2: Hisoka and Ayako

**Chapter 2: Hisoka and Ayako**

Hey guys! Here's the second chapter! I wanted to post it as early as I could, so that no one of you would grow impatient. Thank you SOO much to everyone who reviewed! I was so overjoyed I wanted to shout and jump around! Anyway here's the story. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! (Though I wish I did…) ON WITH THE STORY!

_Previous chapter:_

"_Goodbye Magnolia, Goodbye Fairy tail. See you when I come back…"_

Lucy boarded the train and sat down on her seat. She looked at the window as the train started to move. After a while she drifted off to sleep.

Not far from Lucy…

"Are you sure that's her?" a girl known as Hisoka asked the girl next to her while looking at Lucy's sleeping form. She has brown eyes and black hair with yellow highlights that reached a bit past her shoulders which was wavy and tied on a high pony tail. She wore a red zip up jacket which hugged her curves and it also had a yellow dragon imprinted behind it, it was slightly unzipped revealing her cleavage and she wore black leather jeans and black boots.

"Of course I am. I have a very reliable source you know that." the girl known as Ayako knowingly at Hisoka while also looking at Lucy's sleeping form. She has red colored eyes and blonde hair with black highlights that reached to her waist and was tied to a half bun. She wore pink vest that had a violet dragon on it and a black bikini top with sexy black jeans and she wore pink boots with 2 inch heels.

"I know it's just that, how do we know that's her?"

"Do you remember the picture Reddy-kun gave us? The one with Aunt Layla in it?"

"What about it?"

"She looks exactly like Aunt Layla! Of course that's her!"

"Fine…" Hisoka sighed in defeat

"What do we say to her?"

"We'll tell her that-" suddenly she was cut off by a loud explosion in one of the train carts.

"What was that?!" They exclaimed at the same time while looking at the train cart in front of them that was currently on fire.

Suddenly a group of people wearing cloaks came inside and started threatening the passengers.

"Well, well, well… looks like the boss was right." One of the people wearing cloaks said but this one stood out because his cloak did not fully cover him. He has a well-built structure and has a katana on the left side of his belt.

'_Who are they and what are they after?' _Hisoka thought, while glaring at the people who currently stepped in. Once her gaze landed on the person with well-built structure she felt her blood boil for some reason. _"Why do I feel like killing him right on the spot? Why do I feel like he has done something extremely horrible to me?"_

Suddenly Ayako stood up and faced the unknown persons. She looked at them with piercing eyes and faced the apparent 'leader' of the group. "Who are you and what are you after?!"

"Aww~ is the wittwe giwl getting angwy?" the leader says while looking at her mockingly and laughing at her loudly along with the other people in cloaks.

"Grrr…" She glared at them menacingly and started to emit sparks around her body.

"Just calm down Ayako, you know they're not worth it." Hisoka went by her side as soon as she saw a spark coming from her body and looked at the enemy blankly. Ayako closed her eyes and tried to calm down. "What do you bozos want?"

"What did you call us, you insignificant brat?"

"I think you fully understood what I was saying wasn't I? I don't think I need to repeat myself." She said boredly looking at him

"Why you little brat!" the leader was about to charge at her when they suddenly heard someone shifting from one of the seats.

Ayako looked to where the shifting sound was coming from and saw that it was Lucy who was waking up. She was about to run to her but the leader got their first.

**Lucy's POV**

"Uh…" my eyes slowly drifted open and then I saw a guy with a well-built body structure in front of me. _"Who is he?! What's he going to do with me?! Where am I?! What's happening?!" _I started panicking then he suddenly unsheathed his sword and grabbed my hand and held the sword against my neck "AHH!" okay now I'm panicking.

**Normal POV**

"Lucy!" Ayako yelled and tried to get to Lucy but Hisoka stopped her.

"Don't." Hisoka put her hand in front of Ayako to stop her

"One wrong move and she's gone" The Leader smirked victoriously while holding the sword closer to Lucy's neck creating a small mark on it.

"What do you want?!" Ayako yelled at him.

"The name is Katashi Osaka I'm from-"

"Dark Kill" Hisoka said with venom in every word._ "Now I remember…"_

"I see you still remember me don't you?" Hironori smirked.

"_Remember him? What is he talking about?"_ Ayako thought while looking at Hisoka confused.

"How can I forget someone who murdered my own parents?" She said in a dark venomous voice while a black aura was surrounding her.

Ayako stood there in shock while staring at Katashi. "You, killed them?"

"Yes I was the one who killed your parents, and it was quite enjoyable too."

"Enjoyable?!" Hisoka said while gritting her teeth and completely angered while sparks and flames were slowly surrounding her body. This did not go un-noticed by Ayako, the minute she felt the dark aura she knew she had to get Lucy and the other passengers far away.

"I still remember how much they pleaded to let you go and kill them instead. I only took it as an invitation to slash 'em to pieces and turn 'em to dust right in front of your eyes… it was very…enjoyable…indeed…" Katashi exclaimed while smirking and cackling loudly. Lucy suddenly stiffened and stared in horror at what she just heard, now she was terrified and she was trembling which did not go un-noticed by the three. "Looks like she's scared. Don't worry, I won't kill you, I'll just torture you slowly until you die." Katashi said whispering in her ear and smiling evilly. This only made Lucy even more scared.

"That's it, I've had enough…" Hisoka said furiously. "Ayako get Lucy and the other passengers and get out of here." Ayako only nodded fully understanding what was going to happen next and started to close her eyes then her body started emitting lightning sparks which were slowly becoming powerful each minute that passed.

"How will you be able to do that, huh little girl? There are 50 of us and only 1 of you."

"Never underestimate me you pathetic excuse of a wizard." Before Katashi could say anything Ayako suddenly disappeared. Then he was suddenly thrown to the wall leaving a big crack on it. Out of surprise and pain he let go of Lucy.

**Katashi's POV**

"_What the-?!" _I shook my head and slowly stood up from my position then opened my eyes and looked around and I was shocked at the sight in front of me, every one of my men was fried literally and some were even emitting sparks like they were electrocuted or something. "What the hell?!" I looked back to where I was last standing and saw that Ayako chick standing there with a smug look on her face.

**Normal POV**

After saying that every passenger, Dark kill member (except Katashi) along with Ayako and Lucy suddenly disappeared.

"Now that that's settled… I can go all out."

"You'll regret having to mess with me you brat!" he stood up and a large amount of magic power surrounded his body. He picked up his katana and directed it at Hisoka's direction.

"Bring it on half-wit." The power that Katashi let out only made her even more excited. She charged at him while she let out her own Katana out of nowhere. With that they were engaged in a fierce battle involving slashing sounds, explosions and other various battle related sounds.

_**After the battle… **_(Me: Sorry I'm not really good with battle scenes.)

Hisoka let her katana disappear and looked at her enemy who was currently lying on the train floor in the very front of the train. Katashi had large gashes everywhere and blood was pooling out of his body, enough blood to indicate that he was long dead. She notices that she herself had a few wounds on her body and some parts of her clothing was ripped.

"I hate it when this happens." She said indicating her clothing and her wounds. "I better fix myself up before getting this train to the next station." A warm green glow surrounded her body healing her wounds in the process. "Good" she said after inspecting each and every wound she previously had. "Now for my clothes. Requip!" a bright yellow glow surrounded her body and when the glow subsided her ripped up clothing and hair style was changed and replaced with a red checkered pleaded mini skirt, a small black jacket with white tank top underneath and the same dragon was placed on the back of her jacket, black combat boots wrapped around her feet and her hair was let loose. "Time to go, I guess." She disappeared along with the train and re-appeared at the Magnolia train station. She explained everything that happened to the train conductor and fixed the train in the process. After everything was finally settled she decided to fly to the place where Lucy and Ayako were. She released her maroon colored wings and was about to fly off when someone shouted at her.

**Hisoka's POV**

"Hey you!" I turned around and saw the one and only Natsu Dragneel the son of Igneel. He approached me and looked at me pointedly.

"What?"

"Why do you smell like Igneel!" he pointed his finger at me which was rude in my case.

"Didn't Igneel tell you not to point at people?" I slapped his hand away from me. "As for the issue of smelling like Igneel, you'll have to find that out on your own. Besides you smell like Igneel yourself." I said with a bored expression and flew away leaving him down there confused. _'Idiot.'_

After a few hours of flying I finally arrived to a clearing in the forest where they currently were and flew down.

**Normal POV**

Hisoka landed behind Ayako and saw that she was tending to her own wounds and the mark on Lucy's neck has disappeared.

"How'd it go?" Ayako said once she was done with all of her wounds.

"It was fine." She looked around and saw that the passengers and the other members of Dark Kill were gone. "Where's the other passengers and the mages."

"The passengers are currently at the town they were supposed to be in and the mages of Dark Kill are with the Magic Council." She just nodded indicating that she understood.

"Hello? Confused mage sitting in the middle…" Hisoka and Ayako turned to Lucy.

"Oh, I'm sorry for that Lucy nee san. We were just discussing what happened a while ago. Please forgive us." Ayako hugged Lucy tightly in attempt to have Lucy understand

"Wait did you just call me your sister?" Lucy said while looking shocked. Ayako nodded while Hisoka already knowing that it was coming already put a soundproof barrier around her.

"EHHHHH?!"

So how was it? You like it? Sorry for late updating… had to do some things… anyway review!


	3. Author's note W Hisoka's InfoXD

Hey guys just a few pointers about the story before i post the next chapter...  
BTW, sorry for not posting for so long been to busy with school...

anyway! this story has a bit of tweeks to it by tweeks.. i mean instead of the part where lissanna dissapers to edolas and stay there... she doesn't...get what i mean?

so after the incident about the Strauss siblings she gets her memories erased and is made to think that she is from a different dimension... but she really is still in her REAL dimension...

SO...that's it about the story for now let's move to the added characters!

**Name:** Hisoka Cheney

**Name Meaning:** Cautious, Reserved

**Age: **about 2 years older than Lucy

**Birthdate:** May 7 X770

**Hair color: **Black hair Yellow highlites( the highlites are natural...)

**Eye color:** Brown (just like Layla Heartphilia's eyes are..)

**Other physical features:** Looks like an emo version of Lucy..

**Blood type: **O

**Magic used: **Elemental Dragonslayer Magic, Requip, Aera

**Information:**

-Hisoka and Ayako are Fraternal Twins.

-she has a very Mature personality...

-She only shows her soft side to the people she wants to show it to like her Family and a few close friends..except for human Boys

-she likes dark colors...

-She's Smart

-She's Beautiful

-Sensitive about her past but doesn't show it..

-has a huge hatred towards the underground guild 'Dark Kill'

**Past: **(will be revealed later in the story...)


	4. Chapter 3: The LettersPart 1

**CHAPTER 3: The Letters Part 1**

CrazyReader241: Hey guys! Me again as I have explained before I haven't been able to update because I was and still is busy…you know with school and stuff…I just happened to sneak this in…Anyway let's get on with the story!

I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN POKEMON!

_~~You won't completely feel like you lost something until it actually disappears~~_

_Previous Chapter:_

_"Wait did you just call me your sister?" Lucy said while looking shocked. Ayako nodded while Hisoka already knowing that it was coming already put a soundproof barrier around her._

_"EHHHHH?!"_

"Are you done?" Hisoka asked calmly. Lucy didn't answer and is lost in her own thoughts she took that as a yes and removed the soundproof barrier.

"How did that happen?!"

"we'll explain later. Right now we need to find a place to rest." Hisoka said, while walking to her sister-Ayako who is currently passed out on the ground. She picked her up and threw her on her shoulder.

"Can't you just heal her?" Lucy asked noticing that Hisoka only threw Ayako on her shoulder.

"She only needs a good long rest and she'll be fine. By the way, the name's Hisoka ." she threw Lucy a glance and walked ahead. After a few steps she stopped and looked at Lucy who was still sitting on the ground. "Are you coming or do you want to sleep on the cold hard ground?" after hearing that Lucy scrambled on her feet and ran beside Hisoka and they continued walking.

At the guild…[about the time Virgo gave the letters..]

~~with Mira(Mira's POV)~~

I was just done giving out the orders and am currently wiping up the bar counter with a clean rag. I put the rag away and opened up the drawer, I noticed that a large brown envelope fell so I closed the drawer and picked it up. I soon noticed that it was surrounded by some kind of sealing magic I flipped it over and my name was at the back. I flipped it over again and opened it. There was a letter inside and another smaller envelope. I took out the letter first and unfolded it, it was from Lucy…

_Dear Mira,_

_Thank you for everything you have done for me…ever since I joined fairy tail you never left me alone…you posed as the elder-sister I never knew I'd have…you would always know if I had a problem even though I wouldn't say anything, you would lend an ear to my pointless complaints about the guild fights every day, you know what to give me when I sit at my favorite spot at the bar._

_I know you tried your best in pairing up me and Natsu but I don't think he's the type to even know what Love means!, Especially now that I don't seem to exist to him anymore. Just so you know yes I like Natsu-I know I shouldn't have told you that because you already know because you notice that-I still do actually…that's why I was so heartbroken when he started ignoring me…I'm sure I would forget about him eventually but for now I'll just focus my attention on getting stronger. So that when I come back I'd show him that I'm not the weak girl who hides behind her spirits all the time…_

_I'll be back after 4-5 years maybe even earlier if I find I good training buddy! The other envelope is for the whole guild. It can only be opened once the whole guild notices I'm gone…thank you for always being there for me along with Master, Levy and Wendy…I'll miss you…this is all for now…have a nice life while I'm gone…more letters to come!_

_Your friend, former Guild mate and the little sister you never had,_

_Lucy Heartphilia_

_P.S. _

_ I hope you'll find the courage to tell Freed how you feel and be a couple, maybe even a family once I come back!, and don't worry I'm sure he likes you back trust me._

By the time I was done reading the letter I felt a lone tear slide down my cheek.

"Hey Mira could I get a-are you alright? Why are you crying?" I instantly hid the letter behind me and wiped the tear from my face quickly as soon as I heard the voice. I looked up and saw Freed (me: oh the irony…) standing in front of the counter.

"I'm alright! Just got some dust in my eye!" I said putting up my usual smile.

~~end~~

Me: hey guys! Sooo what do you think of the story? REVIEW ON THE STORY! And remember! I don't bite! Haha…XD :D

ps... sorry for the short chapter!


End file.
